


Transcendence

by dstridesandkarkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Condesce!Meenah Peixes, Disciple!Meulin Leijon, Dolorosa!Porrim Maryam, Executor Darkleer!Horuss Zahhak, Grand Highblood!Kurloz Makara, Handmaiden!Damara Megido, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!Aranea Serket, Neophyte Redglare!Latula Pyrope, Orphaner Dualscar!Cronus Ampora, Psiioniic!Mituna Captor, Signless!Kankri Vantas, Sufferer!Kankri Vantas, Summoner!Rufioh Nitram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you will one day become known to the descendants as THE SIGNLESS and THE SUFFERER. You will be known for STANDING UP FOR EQUALITY AMONG BLOOD CLASSES. You are young, but you have aspirations, dreams that will one day come true, directly or indirectly thanks to you. One day, you will have flushed feelings for MEULIN LEIJON also known as THE DISCIPLE.</p><p>What will you do?</p><p>==>Signless: Tell your life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL of Mituna's _[Psiioniic's]_ parts have captions just in case you are having trouble reading what he is saying.
> 
> 7H0UGH 4 7RU3 H0M357UCK W1LL H4V3 N0 7R0U8L3 R34D1NG M17UN4 0R P5110N11C 45 H3 W1LL 83 1N L473R CH4P73R5! M17UN4'5 W4Y 0F 5P34K1NG 5H0ULD 83 53C0ND N47UR3 F0R 4 7RU3 H0M357UCK.
> 
> :P I kid, if you want ancestor love, you are a true Homestuck whether you can read Mituna easily or not. xD

**== >Signless: Be introduced.**

Your name is _KANKRI VANTAS_ , and you are barely three sweeps old. You like to spend time with your mother, _PORRIM MARYAM_ , who is now more commonly known to others as _The Dolorosa_. You aren't quite sure why that is, however you are not about to question it either. You don't honestly care, because to you, she is _mom_ and you are satisfied with that.

Little do you know, one day you will be executed for the colour of your blood. One day you will fall in love with your most trusted follower, _The Disciple_. One day, you will be known at _The Signless_ , as _The Sufferer_ , by your descendant.

**== >Signless: Take a step back.**

Why would you have to do that? What would there be to take a step back from. You are three sweeps old, what could possibly have happened? Nothing, you were just at home trying to find something to do.

All you are concerned about is finding something or someone to entertain you. Mom is out, and you are growing increasingly more and more annoyed. It's rare that mother leaves you home without someone there. But your usual sitter was rather tied up at the moment, unbeknownst to you, that was quite literally the case. You actually missed seeing your closest friend, _MITUNA CAPTOR_. Whenever, _LATULA PYROPE_ or as you called her, Miss Redglare, watched you, Mituna came along.

Finally giving up, you go back to your respiteblock, sighing heavily. What is mother doing? Your eyes fall shut, your breathing slows as you slump down the wall. Why did you feel overwhelmingly alone right now?

You open your eyes quickly as your head snaps in the direction of the downstairs door. Was mother home? Pulling yourself up, you slink over to the corner mother usually found you in when you were upset. You were huffing when you heard the door open, not even bothering to look at the entering pair. You just wanted your mom to know that hey, she made you feel abandoned by leaving like that.

However, what happened instead of the reaction you were expecting nearly scared you to death. "K4NKR1!" That was all you hear before you are toppled over, a laughing Mituna on top of you. You are trying to hide your glee at getting to see your best friend.

"Mituna, y9u are hurting me. Can y9u get 9ff me please?" You then turned your attention to your mother. "M9ther, where is Miss Redglare? Mituna never c9mes 9ver with9ut her. I always th9ught she was his caretaker?" Okay, so you were admittedly a bit more intelligent than most trolls were at three sweeps. Then again that may have been in part to your mother's raising capabilities.

You felt Tuna freeze up on top of you, just as he was moving too. That can't be good if even the mention of the subject affects him.

**== >Signless: Learn of Neophyte Redglare's current whereabouts.**

We are getting there okay! Don't rush the Dolorosa! Kankri is but a wriggler still. She needs to be a little more delicate with him than with an adult troll.

**== >Author: Get out of the story and get on with it!**

"Well... Kankri, my dear sweet so+n. As yo+u kno+w, Latu---" Your mother started.

"7UL1P! R054 W3 H4V3 70 54V3 H3R! PL3453!" Mituna was crying, practically clinging to you and making it so you couldn't breathe.

"Mituna... I can't... 6reathe... release... my... thr9at 6ef9re... I smack y9u..." You struggle to get free. Oh sweet Condesce, save you from the fit of Tuna.

Porrim is shaking her head as you continue to try to get Mituna to let you go. You were getting increasingly frustrated at the fact that you had no idea what was going on. Why did Miss Redglare need saving according to Mituna. Your mother walked over and tried to shush Mituna and get him off of you. For once you were actually thankful she was there. You loved her, it just seemed like sometimes she worried much more than was necessary.

"No+w, no+w Mituna. Yo+u need to+ calm do+wn so+ that I can catch Kankri up to+ speed o+n everything. O+kay? We will help Latula, I pro+mise." Her voice was soothing, you could even feel yourself calming down as she spoke to him. She was like a witch when she did that.

Mituna nodded before she pulled him into a hug, letting him cry in her arms as she looks at you. Oh shit, this was actually serious. Tuna never got this worked up about anything. Miss Redglare was special to him though, apparently you never knew how special though.

"Miss Redglare is alright, right M9m?" You asked timidly. You didn't want to know the answer because you feared that you would be told otherwise.

"Cro+nus came after her to+day, he is attempting to+ make it so+ the wrigglers kno+w his title o+f O+rphaner is no+t merely talk. She was taken fro+m Mituna to+day, which is why he is here with us no+w. I do+n't kno+w what to+ do+, but I kno+w I need to+ save her, if anything, fo+r Mituna." Her voice was low, she was still trying to keep Mituna calm.

"She is 9f use t9 the C9ndesce, right? May6e we can get her t9 help???"

"It's no+t that easy, Kankri dear. The Co+ndesce wo+uld so+o+ner cull us than help us rescue a tealblo+o+d."

"WHY? That's p9intless! We are her l9yal subjects! Sh9uldn't we 6e equal t9 the stupid high6l99ds?!"

"1 JU57 W4N7 7UL1P 84CK! WHY 4R3 W3 571LL 51771NG H3R3 74LK1NG 480U7 7H15? W3 N33D 70 H3LP H3R!" Mituna cries out as he struggles to get out of your mother's arms. He looks ready to run out that door and try anything. This is going to get bad, fast.

You walk over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder which causes him to flinch before looking up at you with his dual toned eyes. "Tuna... I understand y9ur desire t9 rescue her, 6ut we need t9 actually think 9f a way t9 d9 it. 9therwise y9u will get y9urself hurt. D9 y9u think she w9uld want y9u, m9mma, 9r I hurt trying t9 help her?"

"N0, 8U7 1 N33D H3R, K4NKR1... M0R3 7H4N Y0U C0ULD 3V3R 83L13V3..." Mituna confided in you. Porrim seems to be looking at you, a sense of pride filling her as she watches you with your best friend.

**== >Signless, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa: Strategize.**

Give it a moment, we still need to calm down Mituna to a manageable level.

Porrim has begun to rub Mituna's back again, as you speak. "I'm sure that is true, I 6elieve I can tell fr9m the way y9u are reacting t9 her 6eing taken. 6ut y9u have t9 think a69ut what she w9uld want when she is free. That is y9u 6eing safe, s9 please, w9rk with us t9 c9me up with a safe way t9 save her." You are leaning against him, trying your best to help mother calm him down.

"D0 Y0U R34LLY 7H1NK W3 C4N 54V3 H3R?"

"Yes."

"We are no+t saving her. Yo+u two+ are staying here, where it is safe. I will be the o+ne saving her." Porrim interjected.

You and Mituna both snap at attention, staring at her.

"Yo+u bo+th are still wrigglers. I will no+t let yo+u get in harm's way. Latula wo+uld kill me, let alo+ne that it is against my better judgment." She stated before either of you can fight it. What's worse is that she uses the tone that both of you know you can not argue with.

"What if I l9se y9u, m9ther?" You whimper out.

"Yo+u wo+n't ho+ney. Mo+mmy actually has a plan. Cro+nus has a thing fo+r mo+mmy. Maybe I can get him to+ let o+ur precio+us Redglare free." You could tell that whatever she was thinking of was making her cringe inside. That must have meant that her plan was going to be something she really, and you mean REALLY, didn't want to do. The things she would do for her friends, this woman, your mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking a different approach to this one. It will have more story building before I actually get to the relationship. I kind of wanted to write my take on how everything went down before Signless and Disciple became a thing.
> 
> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
